Fly
by Amelia Lynette Conner
Summary: Fayt's parents were always on the strange side, but they knew a lot more than they let on. Despite this and her odd company, Fayt is completely normal. There doesn't seem to be anything odd about her other than her ability to lie to even herself. Gin/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Now, before I start the story, this is VERY important. For writers and readers alike.

1. I have NEVER finished a Fanfiction. I've been writing for YEARS and never finished one

2. Because I acknowledge this, I will give my posted plots away to whoever asks. But only one person or we get a copy write issue.

3. Despite this, I may at times still update due to fleeting fandoms.

4. If this note is not at the start, RULE NUMBER TWO WON'T APPLY!

Thank you.

"Mom!"

"Meet me at the car Hunny!"

"*Sigh* 'Kay."

A high school girl, age 17, and still in uniform, stood staring after her mother's retreating form, as she left her daughter to greet some old friends. Shaking her head, said 17 year old walked of to the bank; Her best friend's birthday was coming, and she needed to pull out some gift money.

"Sixty." She said to the banker blatantly but with a smile on her face. Handing him a key she smiled wider when he looked at her odd hair color. "Vault, 113, Leila Fay, Age 17, student. Combination's on the key, and I also want to take out the little red box."

He blinked at her, and flinched at her eye color as well, before nodding and running to the huge vault door, that led to hundreds of smaller safes.

Fay sighed, and mumbled to herself, "why does everyone think my eye color's weird...?"

Fay Leila, 5'6" was a little taller than the average grown woman, but not by much. Her hair, divided at the center, brushed against her ears in the back half, but the front, mostly consisting of her bangs were down to her collar bone. The 'odd color' that was mentioned was what seemed to be black, but closer, and that banker must have had keen eyes, it was really a dark blue. Her eyes on the other hand were a dead gray. This together with her pale skin and usually having them half lidded, tended to make her look like she wasn't among the living. This is why she tends to smile, even when she doesn't feel like she can.

Her body structure didn't exactly help either. Her chest was modest but not too much so, and she was quite thin. Usually people are surprised by her raw power, being able to carry her... Strange... And busty mother bridal style across town, and how thin she was is what caused that; she could close her hand around almost any part of her arm. She looked as though if she could gain a bit of weight, she'd have a beautiful figure, rivaling that of her class mate Orihime... Minus the giant breasts.

"H-here you are, ma'am!" The young man stuttered beside her, holding a bag in front of him. She smiled again, and gently pried his nervous fingers away from the bag.

"First day?" Fay asked softly, knowing the feeling.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

She flinched. "We, never call a high school girl ma'am; it make us feel old." He nodded timidly. "Good boy. Now get back to work before you're accused of slacking."

"Y-y-yes, ma- er, L-Leila-San." and he ran off, back to his desk.

Giggling silently to herself at the blond haired... 16 year old? Yes, about that. Anyways, she turned around and walked over to the door, but not before slipping the little red silk box with a white gold lock on it into her pocket. As she reached out to the door, it burst open forcefully from the other side and an arm snaked around her shoulders, painfully and dragged her back in.

"Hey! Let go!-

"Stick 'em people!" he cut her off in her yelling and squirming pointing a gun to her temple. As the cold metal met her head she flinched and shivered at the feel. "Nobody move or we'll shoot!" Fay kept a straight face.

'Fuck...' ran through her mind as she rationalized the situation. 'Most poor suckers like these just want the money and won't actually shoot until their own lives are in danger. There are... 7 of them, one other holding a hostage... A young boy, probably in elementary school, and he's not too far away... There are too many for me to take on myself, without getting someone killed. Fuck! If this guy'll let me speak though, then it might be possible with a little luck...'

"Excuse me-

"Shut it!" He growled at her, slamming the but of the gun to her crown. She cried out painfully and her vision blurred for a moment. "Get the money and we might let them live. NOW!" A click of the barrel sounded.

The boy she spoke to jumped at the sound and grabbed a ring of keys and was about to run off before Fay shouted again.

"Wait!" She nearly screamed.

"Do ya have a fuckin' death wish girl!" the large man holding her yelled, raising the gun again. Blood was starting to run down from her hair line due to the last blow.

"Wait, there's something you want in THIS room first!"

"Why should we believe that! HUH! You're a captive, you don't want to help us!" The gun was now under her chin, searing her flesh with the cold as he pressed it painfully.

"But I don't want to die..." she whispered continuing her act pulling as much fear out of her as she could. She wasn't scared, she knew he wouldn't shoot.

"... What's this 'thing' you seem to think will please us enough to leave?" He asked her greedily, wanting more value for his effort.

"A beautiful red crystal, hidden, under the desk. I... I used to work here, when I was in middl-

"Enough!" He yelled at her. "I asked about the goods, not your life story!" Throwing her to the ground and throwing his foot on her back, he pressed most of his weight on her. "Boy! Look for the crystal!" he ordered. A few menacing snaps and a scream scared the new banker.

Fay grit her teeth, trying to stay conscious as she looked up to the younger worker, locking eyes with him and smirking, despite her newly cracked ribs and scream trying to break out. She winked.

He blinked in surprise, but hid it well as he ducked under the table and eyed the object she wanted him to grab. Fey ducked her head in and let out a moan of pain, at the foot on her back aggravating the cracked ribs, and the headache increasing painfully at her unavoidable concussion.

"Well, where is it boy!" another crack and a whimper. It was almost impossible for the pain to feel any worse in her head, but she kept telling herself, 'at least he won't kill me'.

"I-I-I u-uh, Oh th-there! Found it!" taking a deep breath the boy rose back up from the counter, and Fay cracked a smirk. Swiftly the boy turned around and-

*BANG*

A bullet was shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Fay watched in horror as they fell, a pool of blood quickly forming beneath them and their gun falling to the ground with a *click* like noise as it hit the lever on the barrel, readying it for a shot the would never be taken. She had never seen someone die before. And never had it been her fault that they had died.

And she realized, 'I'm next'.

Her eyes wavered in fear, real fear, for the first time seeing his gleeful grin. 'He was going to kill me' No remorse, no second thoughts... I'm dying here...' And there was nothing she could do.

"You damn bitch..." he said slowly, grin never leaving his face. Slowly, he turned to look at his friends... No, not friends, they probably meant nothing to him. "..." The grinned widened giving it an insane look that just frightened her more. "Kill them all!" He laughed.

"NO!" Fay screamed as loud as she could but that only increased the volume of his gleeful laughter. His large callused hand grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up painfully as the room was filled with agonizing, pained screams and ear piercing screeches, only partially drowning out the brute's laughing.

"Listen to this beautiful music! It fills my black soul with utter glee!" he turned her head from left to right, forcing her to watch the slaughter. Her ribs ached, her head was pounding, the smell of blood filling the room made her want to throw up and she was feeling feint. "And it's all thanks to you!" she froze. "If you hadn't decided to play hero, they would all be alive and we'd have our money. Instead, we get a blood bath! My favorite thing to do is slow and painful, and you're already slowly dying painfully, so there we go!" Tears flowed out of her eyes. 'It's my fault they're dying... My fault... Damn it! I-I was t-trying to help!'

Screams continued to erupt around her as people were killed... And she believed it all to be her fault... It held some truth to it.

"I think I like the painful part more than the slowly..." He threw her down to the ground again and she yelped, surprised, in pain. "I think you should know, sense you brought this out for me, that my name" he shot a security camera. "Is Shinso, and I'm gonna shoot you all over~" She screamed when the first shot hit her left hand, then again on the right.

There was a pause, and she blacked out, but a swift kick to the head snapped her out and her migraine came back full force. A sob slipped past her lips as more tears leaked out of her eyes and hit the ground beneath her.

'I've lost so much blood... I feel so much pain... So many have died today... Why can't it... Just end...?'

The maniac grinned seeing the tears and hearing her sob, it was all music to him, and he didn't stop listening. Not until someone in the room still among the living, probably one of his own yelled, "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" and he shot her straight in the chest. A short scream erupted from her lips upon contact, but died short as her eye rolled back and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. The music ended.

Leila Fay, born October 12, 18 years of age, murdered November 28.

Leila Fay, shot to death, and stepped on stared down at herself sadly. "Dead, huh...?... I... Thought everything would be over..." Walking through her own body, Fay walked over to the little boy who had been held hostage, also now a ghost, and shaking on the ground. She fell to her knees beside him and held his sobbing, shaking form in her arms. "Shhh... The scary men are gone now..." he clinged to her weakly.

"It's scary... I don't like it here..." closing her eyes for only moment, she picked the child up and took him outside the gory horror scene.

Stepping outside she put the young boy down as he ran for his parents who were also in the room and seemed to have been looking for him. The man glared at her viciously, but the woman looked at Fay with a thankful smile. She didn't smile back.

"m- Leila-San..." sitting in the sidewalk beside the bank sat the first casualty. The young worker. "I'm sorry, I ruined your plan... You were a brilliant actress, even ris-

"No." she interrupted. "It was all my fault. I didn't see how much of a threat he really was, I'm sorry, I got everyone killed..." clenching her fists, Fay turned on her heel and ran off.

"Leila-San!" she ignored in and just kept running to who knows where. Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't let them fall; she had cried to much today already, even if she had a 'legitimate reason' to, she refused to shed tears again.

She started to feel heavy and tired all of a sudden. Looking down, she was scared to see a long chain of metal links protruding from her chest, and grasped it. Giving it a swift tug, she found it didn't hurt but pulled forward as though she pulled her arm or something.

Fay sat down on the edge of the street and felt a lump in her pocket. The box! It was still there? Even after death?

Pulling it out she reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace she had been hiding. An oddly shaped fox pendant hung on it, 5 tails going straight back and a couple curving off at the end. The fox itself was a snowy white color, an arctic fox, and lively gray eyes.

Taking the head of the fox, Fay inserted the tails into the white lock and turning it. The box popped open and a family heirloom was revealed. No, it wasn't jewelry, or anything like that, no, it was an elegant music box. White foxes and doves flew around what was like a hologram, but more solid.

The music played, and calmed me.

'and I'd give up forever to touch you'  
'cause I know that you'd feel me somehow'  
'you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be'  
'and I don't wanna go home right now'  
'and all I can taste is this moment'  
'and all I can breath is your life'  
'and sooner or later it's over'  
'I just don't wanna miss you tonight'

The fox went to sleep, and the dove landed on its back to do the same, before the red box closed and locked itself.

"My, my. What a pretty music box~" Fay snapped her head up from her relaxed position, to see and smiling white haired man in black and white, eyes closed. "Ah~ an' pretty eyes too!" 


End file.
